


Castle Cats Oneshots :/

by Aster_Cat



Category: Castle Cats (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Video Game, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soldier Poet King (Song), Songfic, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, clean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Cat/pseuds/Aster_Cat
Summary: Oneshots based on the Mobile Game, Castle Cats! All SFW, but there will be ships!I take requests!Requests are OPEN!
Relationships: Catniss & Francis, Conan & Catniss, Conan & Catniss & Francis, Francis & Conan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder to also Check out my Tumblr @CastleCatsFusion

Anyway, this is the requests page! I'm generally pretty open to different stuff, my only rule is that your request must be Safe for Work. :)

(Also I'm Crossposting this from Wattpad my name is ImAsterCat there! :3 )

Request form:

Character(s): ___  
Theme: ___ (Angst, Fluff ect)

Plot/Ideas: __ (Optional)  
Other: __ (Optional)


	2. Soldier, Archer Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Type: Songfic(?)  
> Relationship(s): Conan & Catniss & Francis  
> (If you're new to my fics the "&" means Platonic)
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Summary: Francis is getting bored of walking, so Conan sings a song.

Francis' stomach growled, his paws ached from walking. Stupid quest, all they had to do was deliver some stupid letter - why did they have to take him with them? Surely Conan or Catniss could've done this by themselves?

"C'mon, Francis!" Catniss stopped and called out from ahead, "You couldn't be any slower!"  
Francis let out a low growl in reply, "I didn't choose to be on this dumb quest, you dragged me in with you!"  
The snow-white molly tilted her head to one side, "Is that a 'Slow down and Walk Alongside me, pretty please?'"

"HEY!" Francis hissed,

Catniss rolled her eyes in reply.  
The mage didn't realize that he'd been picking up his pace. Frustration motivated his paw to work faster, and soon he was walking alongside the Archer.  
It was then that Francis could hear the faintest sound up ahead, it was muffled, but there was a clear melody.

"Conan. Are you humming to yourself?" Francis asked,  
"Yep." The knight replied.

"That's stupid."  
"Hey! Don't be a downer!" Conan meowed, and Catniss nodded in agreement.

"There will come a soldier... Who carries a might sword!" Conan raised his voice a little, keeping to the same melody but now with lyrics, "He will tear your city down, a lei a lai oh lord!"

"Not likely..." Francis mumbled. Catniss glared at him.

"Ah lei, Ah lai, Ah lei, Oh Lord! He will tear your city down, a lei a lai a lord."

Conan turned around to look at Catniss. The molly's ears pricked up in interest.

"And there will come a poet, who's weapon is her words! She will slay you with her tounge, a lei a lai a lord."  
Catniss giggled, both suprised and flattered.

"Ah lei, Ah lai, Ah lei, Ah Lord!"  
"Ah lei, Ah lai, Ah lei, Ah Lord!"

The song had become a duet, as Catniss repeated the lyrics alongside Conan. Francis had to admit, both had wonderful singing voices, that complimented eachother's nicely.

"And there will come a ruler, who's brow is laid in thorn!"

Francis beamed, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Smeared with oil like David's boy, a lei a lai oh lord!" 

"Ah lei a lai Ah lei Ah Lord!"  
"Ah lei a lai Ah lei Ah Lord!"  
"Ah lei a lai Ah lei Ah Lord!"

Francis yelled out the lyrics alongside his friends, albeit a little off-key. He didn't care though, he was participating, and that's what mattered. "He will tear your city down... Ah lei oh lai...."

"...lord!"

Catniss spun around to face Francis, "Hey! That's wasn't so bad, was it?"  
For once, the ginger tomcat didn't want to object, "Yeah, it was great.."

"And would you look at that!" Conan announced, stepping aside to reveal a small village of wooden houses, "We're here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaa what do you think?
> 
> Sorry if this was OOC I'm still new to Castle Cats fanfiction. >^<  
> Please give me feedback (Positive and Negative) if you can, I'm always looking to improve!


	3. Bob and Curio are adorable I don't have a name for this fic HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Curio go to a campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I believe Castle Cats are exempt from the whole 'cats can't eat chocolate' thing

I made this for myself, and myself.

Side Note: Kaitlyn is my Guild Leader Cat and Izzy is my OC and Kaitlyn's younger cousin.  
___

The American Bobtail stepped back from the half-built aircraft, paws caked with rust and oil. He attempted to wipe the clammy sweat off his brow, instead leaving a patch of thick black fossil fuels, ICK! 

At the moment, however, that didn't matter, Bob gazed longingly at the small aeroplane, pieced together in a basement underneath Cupcake's bakery, must remember to thank the pastry chef for letting him construct it down here. There it was sitting in front of him, his dream, his calling, his work of art.

Despite it's unfinished demeanor and current lack of utility, it was already stunning. A paw-crafted, paw-painted airplane, his dream come true. Sure, the paint was a little messy and the engine still exposed, but it was a work-in-progress. Something that could be built upon, adapted and changed.

"Bo'!"

"Ah! Curi'!" Bob yelled, "How'd you get down here?"

"Cupcake told me you were here." The molly mewed, padding down the steps until the two were on the same floor. She observed him for a moment, exclaiming, "My Whiskers! You look awful!"

"I do?!" Bob tilted his head to one side. A large smear of oil was placed on his forehead, his eyes didn't have their usual sparkle, He was covered ear tip to paw pad in rust, gasoline and the occasional cut and scratch.   
"Yeah, totally." Curio nervously laughed, her green eyes sparking.

Bob followed her green gaze down to his paws, she was right! How did he manage that... unless?

"What day is it?"

"Thursday. Why?"

Ah. That would be it. "I-, i- I started work on Tuesday.."  
Curio stared blankly for a few moments, the tomcat shrank under her gaze. Would she judge him? Would she yell at him? Would she tell Conan, or Kaitlyn? Would she-

"Oh." Curio's calm voice broke through his rapid thoughts, "...Do you want to... take a break with me..?"  
"Oh! Uh- y-yeah sure.."

Bob followed the bright ginger molly up the stairs and into Cupcake's bakery - the heavenly scents of freshly baked bread began to stream around them, reminding Bob how hungry he was, only remembering to eat when Cupcake brought something down into the basement for him.

The bakery was almost empty, the only cats in were Cupcake, her assistant Izzy, Edward and Alfa. It must be the evening, as most cats would head for the tavern instead of the bakery by then. Cupcake walked over, resting her cream-colored paws on the counter.

"Hello, luvvies!" She mewed, "Great to see ya, Curi', and you, Bobbie, takin' a lil break, are we?"

"Ha ha... yeah..."

"Well, ain't that just splendid, duckie!" Cupcake leaned over and gently patted Bob on the head a few times, "Good to see ya chasin' dreams, ya know, but sometimes ya need to relax, eh!"

R-r-ing!

A muted calico molly padded into the bakery, her blue-ish purple eyes contrasting with the toasty colours of candlelight. 

"Hello! Duckie!"  
"Howdy." Izzy added,

"Hey, Iz," The Guild Leader meowed, addressing the assistant chef, "Oh, Hey Bob, Hey Curio."

"Hai!"  
" 'ello."

"So, you three," Kaitlyn continued, "And Cuppie, Alfa and Feoh are havin' a campfire. Wanna hang out?"

"Chu' bet!" Izzy made her way towards the half-door in the counter, before deciding to jump over the table instead, shaking off her apron as she did. "Hey, Bo', Curi' - wanna hang?"

Curio practically leapt over to Izzy's side, Bob following at a slightly slower pace, "Yeah!"

\- - -

The bright orange flames danced in front of Bob and Curio. Feoh was to their left, rummaging around a bright blue bag with galaxy patterns on, before pulling out a big bag of marshmallows and a packet of chocolate-covered biuscits. 

"Alrighty!" The orange and cream cat yelled, "Found 'em! Who wants some smores?!"

"Me! Me!" Alfa squeaked from across the campfire.   
Apart from the black cat's yelling, the campfire crackling was the only sound heard. "Nobody Else?" Feoh meowed, "Nope? O-kay then."

Kaitlyn appeared from between the shadows and tall trees, "Hey Izzy..." She spoke between a yawn, "... Aren't you gonna... Go to be soon?"

"Hey!" Izzy yelled back, "We ain't kittens no more!"  
"Exactly!" Curio added, Bob nodded in approval.

Kaitlyn yawned again, "Okay... G'night then... You know where I'll be..."

Bob's eyelids felt droopy, a contagious yawn escaping his mouth. "Bo'?" Curio teased, "You sleepy..?"  
"Curi', I've been up 48 hours, what'dya think?" A meowed sleepily.  
Curio blinked slowly, "Okay, okay. We gonna go back to the Guild?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Goodnight Bo'."


End file.
